


conflict of interest

by jychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi Thinks You're Dating Kageyama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kageyama's Dating Your Sister, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jychan/pseuds/jychan
Summary: they said fuck the police.you're about to.akathe story where you're one of miyagi's best defense lawyers who always manages to release the suspects daichi arrests
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 39





	conflict of interest

It was easy for you to interact with people, having been a sociable person since the day you were born.

As soon as you were born into this world, you already had a big smile on your face, instead of crying just like how newly-born babies usually did. But, no, you were smiling and the doctors had to slap you to your senses so that you would cry. Growing up, your parents would even reprimand you that you shouldn’t smile so easily to strangers, especially when you were by yourself. In high school, you were easily elected as class representative because you got along with everyone.

However, today seems to be the exception. The one day that proved everything to be wrong.

Because of this _one_ man.

“Officer Sawamura,” you forced a smile on your face, taking a seat on the chair in front of his table.

Why did he have to be on desk duty today of all days?

He greeted you back, a forced smile on his face. You knew that he had the same sentiments as you did towards him.

“I’ll make this quick so I won’t take up your time.”

“Oh, by all means, you’ve already taken up my time.”

You were _this_ close to snapping, but you pretended as you didn’t hear a thing from him. “I’m here to get a copy of the police blotter report that Miyazaki Aki-san filed.”

“Oh, the victim that your client raped?” He asked, typing in some details on the computer.

“The victim that my client _allegedly_ raped,” you corrected him. “I’m sure Officer Sawamura knows that my client has yet to be found as guilty. Hence, the presumption of his innocence exists,” you reminded him.

He stayed silent until the printer started to print the document you needed. You were relieved that you didn’t have to banter with him.

“Here you go, _bengoshi_ - _san_. I hope you get to prove your case,” he said, handing you the document.

You gave him a small thanks before standing up to leave. However, before you were out of his sight, you turned to him with a smirk, “Oh, believe me, I will, Officer Sawamura.”

You walked away, the document in hand.

In all honesty, your interaction with the said policeman wasn’t like this at first. He’s been always amiable and kind, though you barely had interaction except when you needed some documents from him.

However, it changed when the police were about to enter your client’s estate without any search or arrest warrant. You were at home that night, but you were on-call. Hence, when your client called you up, you immediately responded to the call, heading to the scene with casual clothes, though you managed to bring a coat to look a bit formal.

Officer Sawamura was one of the policemen at the scene. He said that a person they caught _in flagrante delicto_ ran towards your client’s home. You knew that what he might be saying was true because it just so happened that your client was a yakuza boss.

Still, you had to stand on your ground at that time.

“But you don’t have a warrant, Officer Sawamura. Give me a properly-issued warrant and we’ll let you in, okay?” You insisted as he scratched his head.

He knew you were right. He scratched his head, giving in to what you said. The other policemen cleared the gates of your client’s home, while your client thanked you for your services.

The real story was that there was a slight scuffle between members of two different yakuza groups. It just so happened that while your boss’ men were trying to escape, one of them ran into the police, while he was holding his unused weapon. Hence, the police called his attention and told him to stop. Panicking, he ran towards the boss’ house since it was near.

Fortunately, there wasn’t any crime that was committed, but it did earn you the ire of Officer Sawamura, who gave you the stinky eye whenever you saw him.

Just like now when met him when you just went to greet your younger sister’s boyfriend who played for a team called Schweiden Adlers. Your sister couldn’t make it to his match, so you scored a free ticket.

“Oy! Kageyama! It was a good game!” One of the people with Daichi went near you and Kageyama, while your sister’s boyfriend just laughed.

“Thanks for watching our game, Suga-san. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Kageyama thanked the older guy, while you just looked at them, talking to each other.

_Oh, men and their volleyball._

“Oh my, we didn’t know that your girlfriend was here. You never introduced to us, eh, Kageyama,” Sugawara grinned as you saw the sudden flash in Daichi’s eyes.

 _Oho_.

“Huh? She’s-”

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you!” You immediately cut him off, realizing that this was the chance you could get back at the police officer. You took out some business cards that had your name. “Since you’re Tobio’s friends, feel free to call me if you need anything. I’ll give you a discounted rate,” you chuckled at the last part, taking a small glance at Daichi who seemed irritated by something you couldn’t point out.

“Oh, Officer Sawamura! It’s nice to see you here!” You finally greeted him, as he just nods at you with the stinky eye.

_See._

“I didn’t know you know Daichi-san,” Kageyama said, surprised that you knew the captain back from his days in Karasuno.

“Work,” Daichi answered for the two of you. “We encounter each other a lot because of work.”

You try to suppress your laughter as you nodded, “And Officer Sawamura knows how good I am. So, feel free to contact me.”

He doesn’t respond as you hear your phone ringing, indicating that you should probably leave now. “I should go now. I’ll have to meet with some clients nearby. It was nice meeting you all!” You smiled, making a slight bow before you left.

You turned to Kageyama and messed up his hair that you’ve always loved to do since you were children before leaving. He groaned in annoyance as you laughed and left.

Until the end, Daichi continued to give you that stinky eye, which made you chuckle more inside.

* * *

It isn’t until a few days later when you’re in town when you bump into him. This time, he’s doing his nightly patrols, while you were in a casual attire, heading to the convenience store.

“Good evening, Officer Sawamura!” You greeted him as he nods.

“It’s pretty late, what are you doing here?” He said, looking at his wristwatch to verify the time.

You sighed, “I’m not doing anything illegal, okay. I just need to get some packs of cigarette. I ran out of them.”

“But they’re not good for your health,” he pointed out.

You snorted. “I’m here for a good time, not for a long time.”

The look on his face makes you laugh, but he doesn’t look amused. You stopped laughing as you realized how serious he was.

“You’re planning to leave Kageyama behind?” He asked as you laughed inside, realizing that he was still thinking that your good, old childhood friend was still your boyfriend.

 _Cringe_.

But, maybe it was better to play along since he seemed more lenient, thinking that you were his junior’s girlfriend.

“We’ll cross the river when we get there,” you simply smiled as the two of you arrived in the convenience store. Daichi went off to greet his coach who was manning the store, while you picked up your favorite pack.

The two of them continued to talk as you gave the exact money before you left since the two of them seemed engrossed with whatever they were talking about.

* * *

The next time you see Daichi, he points out your abrupt leave from the last time you saw each other. You were in the police station to get a police blotter report since some scratches were left on your car. You needed it for the insurance.

“You suddenly left without saying good-bye.”

“Oh,” you realized that he was quite hung up about it. “I didn’t want to disturb. You were talking with your old coach, right? Tobio has the tendency to get lost about his surroundings, and I needed to go back already.”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed, but I’m different from Kageyama.”

“Of course you are,” you laughed at him, pointing out the obvious. You took the report from his hand lightly, making it seem like you didn’t get what he meant.

You didn’t need to know this man on a personal basis and separate his existence from how you see all others. He just had to continue being Policeman A in your life.

“Reminds me, I need to get the forensic lab results for another person from Case File Number 00-52716?” You asked him, verifying on your phone if you got the right number. “Yup, that’s her.”

“00-52716?” He typed the number on the computer before reading some information on the screen. “The rape and murder case?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Oh, do you have any letter of authority?”

“Oh, I’m the private prosecutor hired by the victim’s family,” you casually replied, taking out the documents he needed to verify, as he turned to you with a surprised look on his face. “What’s with that face?” You asked.

“I’m surprised to see you on this side of justice for once. It’s refreshing, I must say,” he had a relieved smile on his face, but something about his words ticked you off.

You stayed silent since you needed something from him. The printer started to print the file that you needed as he handed you the file. You hastily grabbed it this time, unlike earlier.

“Just as police officers have the responsibility to exercise maximum tolerance, we, lawyers, have an obligation to fight for our clients in the best way we can. If the prosecution fails to win against me, that only means that they’re not doing their job properly. So, I suggest you put away that prejudice you’ve had against me since that night you attempted to do a warrantless search on my client’s home.”

You stood up from your chair and were about to leave, but he grabbed your wrist, making you turn around and see the regretful look on his face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see it that way. I failed to consider your position this whole time. I was narrow-minded about it and I don’t want to give excuses why. But, thank you for correcting me,” he said in one breath, making a full 180 bow to your direction.

The two of you stayed silent the whole time, given that you breached a sensitive topic. Fortunately, he seemed very sincere with his apology.

“Thank you for apologizing, Officer Sawamura. I appreciate it a lot,” you smiled at his apology. Maybe, this was how he was able to tame the stubborn Tobio back in high school.

What a breath of fresh air from the men you’ve encountered in this field of work.

* * *

Following that encounter, your interactions have been better since then. He became friendlier and even offered his assistance when you had to bring boxes of documents to your car.

“Don’t you get your facts mixed up?” He asked, carrying three of the five boxes you had to bring to your car.

You laughed at his innocent question.

“No, I’m serious,” he insisted. “I see you a lot in this police station. And I’m sure you’re handling cases in other stations, too. So, you must have a lot of work.”

“Well, I just sort of remember them. They’re pretty interesting facts, don’t you reckon so?” You grinned.

“How do you get to manage all of them, then?” He asked with an innocent look on his face.

You grinned, “It’s called ‘compartmentalization’, Officer Sawamura.”

“Wow, do you even have a private li- oh wait. I forgot you’re dating Kageyama. I forgot about that,” he loaded the boxes he was carrying to your car as you followed suit after he did.

You laughed at the realization that he hasn’t been corrected by Tobio. Knowing that idiot, he probably hasn’t realized that the others got the wrong sibling as his girlfriend. You turned to Daichi, only to realize that his face was just a few inches away from yours.

_Oh._

You see a faint blush on his face as he also realizes the proximity between your faces.

_But he didn’t move away._

“Oi, Sawamura, stop flirting out here and get your ass inside. The Chief’s looking for you!” One of his colleagues called him from a distance, breaking the intense staring match the two of you were engaged in. He stepped away for a bit, turning to his colleague to give a nod and telling them that he was going back in a bit.

“Well then, I should go now. I have some clients to meet after this. Thank you for your help,” you smiled, pretending that you weren’t affected by what just happened.

“Oh, is that so? Take care on your way then,” he still looked a bit flustered, making you feel a bit conflicted inside.

“I will! Thank you once again,” you said before making a slight bow and leaving the scene.

You need to get yourself together. Getting together with him was definitely a bad and stupid idea. One that you couldn’t afford when you were supposedly one of the best defense lawyers in Miyagi.

* * *

It’s been weeks since you last saw Officer Sawamura, since you usually sent in your secretary to pick up the files you needed from the police station. You _just_ got busier than you usually did, so it made sense to send someone in your stead.

But, of course, it shouldn’t be a surprise that you’re seeing him once again as you’re on your way back home after buying a pack of cigarettes at this time of the night.

“You should really stop buying cigarettes. It’s not good for your health,” he went ahead to chide you as you laughed.

“Good evening to you, too, Officer Sawamura.”

“Really though, it’s not good for your health,” he repeated as you sighed.

“You’re not my boyfriend, though, Officer.”

He only kept quiet, a tense air between the two of you.

You decided to break off the awkward atmosphere, “Well then, I’m heading home. See you around.”

“Wait. I’ll bring you home,” he offered as you turned to him. “It’s late at night. You might encounter perverts or rapists. I can’t just leave you be.”

“You do know that this isn’t the first time I’m going around at this time of the night, though?” You reminded him as he sighed.

“I know. But you’re a woman, and a beautiful one at that,” he responded before panicking at his choice of words. “I mean, perverts and rapists exist because they choose to do it. It’s not the victim’s fault that they’re pretty or something. Still, I still want you to be careful.”

“So, you think I’m beautiful?” You asked, deciding to tease him. It was funny seeing him panic that you thought he was victim-blaming.

However, he didn’t panic as you thought he would. Instead, he was upfront honest with you.

“Yes, I think you’re beautiful.”

You couldn’t respond to what he said up until you reached your house. You still lived with your parents and your sister, since it was more convenient that way.

“Well then, since you’re home now safe, I’ll be on my own way now,” Daichi smiled as you just nodded, seeing him leave.

You smiled to yourself before you went inside your house.

* * *

You were on your 5th cigarette of the day when you bumped into him after that night. Work has very heavy for you since the suspect you knew was innocent was found to have probable cause to be guilty during the arraignment. While it wasn’t enough to seal his fate, it made the trial longer.

You took another swig from your cigarette, only to hear someone clicking their tongue near you. You turned and found your favorite policeman.

“Oh, it’s Officer Sawamura!” You gave a small grin, before killing the cigarette you were smoking.

“That deathstick is gonna kill you soon,” he sighed as you simply said nothing, replying back with a mere grin.

“You went on a date today?” You asked him, reminding him today’s occasion: Valentine’s Day. He was in a casual attire that emphasized his features and he also seemed to be a bit buzzed from drinking. No doubt, he definitely went out on a date with someone.

He snorted, “I went out to meet with some teammates from high school. We’re all single except for Kageyama who’s now in Okinawa. How come you’re not in Okinawa?”

Oh yes, you haven’t corrected him yet that Tobio wasn’t your boyfriend. 

You shook your head, “I have a lot of stuff to do.”

“Aha, which reminds me, I actually bought something for you. They said this could help in curtailing your smoking habits,” he took out something from his bag. It was a plastic bag.

You took the plastic from him, only to find a bag of chocolate candies, “Seriously?”

He nodded with a serious look on his face.

You smiled, realizing the irony of the situation. Here, we have a policeman giving chocolates o a female lawyer on Valentine’s Day because he wanted her to quit smoking.

The situation in itself was weird, given the context of your relationship with him. He thinks that you’re the girlfriend of one of his juniors in high school, while also being a lawyer he often encountered with because of work.

However, an _idea_ popped inside your head. A stupid idea that you know you _would_ regret, but you needed _this_ after a grueling and stressful day at work. You took a piece of candy from the plastic, opening it, and placing it inside your mouth.

“How is it? The ladies in the shop told me it was their bestseller. So, I hope it tastes good,” he asked with an expectant look on his face.

 _Indeed, it did taste like premium chocolate_ , you agreed with him. However, after tasting the sweetness of the chocolate, you grabbed him by his collar, taking him by surprise. You latched your lips on his, as you slipped your tongue inside his mouth. You took it as a chance to transfer the chocolate candy from your mouth to his.

You removed yourself from him (and his lips) as soon as the transfer was successful. You turned around to leave, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Officer.”

Daichi could only stare at your leaving figure, his eyes wide open in surprise, his face hot from embarrassment.

“And Tobio isn’t dating me. He’s dating my sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi here is portrayed as a cop who probably comes from Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He's straight and responsible, and he does his job according to the book. That said, #BLACKLIVESMATTER
> 
> The judicial system here is based from my country's bc i didnt have time to research on how it usually goes in Japan im sorry!! but i'll try to be less technical as much as i can!!


End file.
